A Lone Stormy Night III
by King RTS
Summary: When you've known and loved someone for so long...those special times together are always memorable. And for a certain couple, stormy nights always have and always will be memorable. 1 short A:H sequel to ALSN II and ALSN


Welcome to the third story of the ALSN series. I seriously don't know how I keep coming up with these stories! This may sound cheesy or cliché, but you guys are such a big inspiration not to mention a big motivator for me to continue the series. I was originally going to only have _"A Lone Stormy Night"_ and that was it...but still, some of your reviews really motivated me and got me to think about a continuation for this story. And so, here it is ALSN III!

This story is rated PG-13 for sexual situations...so obviously if you're offended or underage... leave. Can't say I didn't warn ya.

**You really should read _"A Lone Stormy Night"_ and _"A Lone Stormy Night II"_ before you read this story!**

Replies to your reviews from ASLN and ALSN II are at the bottom...ok?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hey Arnold! But I do own the plot for this sequel of a sequel.

----------------------------------

_**"A Lone Stormy Night III"**_

----------------------------------

Most young kids hate stormy days and stormy nights. It's a time where they can only stay inside instead of being out in the sun frolicking and playing with their friends. At night, storms will keep them awake instead of allowing them to go into a peaceful slumber. But for two certain people, stormy nights have been the most eventful nights of their lives...

"Arnold, is everything ok?" Asked the 18-year-old girl, Helga Pataki, from her place in Arnold's bed.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Arnold said from across the room as he stared out the window, in which rain was splattering against it. He stood there wearing a large, baggy t-shirt and boxers.

"You are such a bad liar Arnold. I mean crimany, it's 1AM and you're up wondering around, staring out the window as if something's gonna happen. Come back to bed, I'm starting to get cold."

"Sorry." He said, yet stood still.

"...So. Mind telling me what's bothering you, or am I going to freeze here?"

Arnold sighs, and continues to stare out the window.

"Urgh, Arnold please. You've always taught me to open up and get what's bothering me off my chest. I'm sure you can do the same thing."

Again, all Arnold does is stare out the window as rain continues to splatter against it. Helga, meanwhile, gets out of the bed and makes her way towards Arnold, her pink night gown swaying back and forth as she moved. Standing just behind him, she places her right arm around the back of his neck and over his right shoulder and her head up against the left side of his. Her left hand seeked refuge in his left hand, and together they stood. Arnold obviously deep in thought and Helga wishing he'd respond to her.

"You know I'll always be here for you Arnold. I just want to know what's bothering you."

Sighing, Arnold steps forward almost making Helga lose her balance, but she regained it and stood there staring at Arnold.

"Helga...I..." Arnold sighs again and places a hand on his forehead.

Helga looked down at the floor. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be any good news.

'_Please...don't let it be the speech.' _Helga hoped

"We've been together for quite a while now right? And well..." Arnold again stopped. This time, he turned his head to the side and sighed.

At this point Helga seemed like she was about to die. A hurtful glance was casted at the floor. _'It is the speech. The "we've been together for so long that I think it's time to move on and see other people" speech. I just...don't know what I did wrong. What did I do to deserve this?' _Helga wondered.

"I really love you, you know that."

"Arnold stop...I don't want to hear it. I know what you're gonna say."

"What? Oh...Helga wait no! I'm not saying anything about a breakup, cause I know that's what you're thinking."

"But......"

"Look, I knew you were going to think that when I began. I was trying to come up with a different way of starting this, but I couldn't think of anything."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, no. No need to be sorry."

"So, what are you trying to say then?" Helga asked feeling a little relieved that he isn't breaking up with her. _'Why did I even think about that anyway?'_ Helga thought to herself.

"Well, you know how we're going to be starting college soon right?"

"Oh. That's right."

"Yeah, and well... that means we'll be separated..._again_."

"Oh right..."

"And... we just got back together not to long ago. I don't want to lose you again." Arnold said taking a gentle hold on both of Helga's upper arms.

"You don't have to." She said placing a hand on one of his. "I'll always be there for you."

"In mind and spirit yes, but...I'm going to miss you so. I'm gonna miss your hugs, your kisses, your gentle touch. I'm going to miss hearing your voice... I can go on and on." Arnold said letting go of Helga and pacing around the room.

"Calm down Arnold! It's not going to be the end of the world. Look, I know this is difficult for you it is for me too. But this is a test, and obstacle of our love. We must overcome separation in a love stage. And remember, we'll be able to visit each other." She said sitting down on Arnold's bed.

"I guess...but... what I'm really afraid of is one of us falling in love with someone else... or worse. You getting knocked up at a party or something."

"Hmm, you do have a point there. But Arnold, like I said, this is a test. If we truly love each other and if we truly were meant to be together, then in the end, we will be. If not...then... we weren't meant to be." She finished, obviously hating that last sentence.

"I..." Arnold stops his pacing and sighs. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being optimistic. Usually that's my job isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, I guess we're really starting to rub off on each other." Helga joked. "Now come on, I'm tired..."

"Go ahead and go back to sleep. I need a moment to settle my nerves and thoughts."

"Whatever football head."

With that, Helga flops down on her pillow but not before hearing a slight chuckle from Arnold.

'_What will I do without you Helga? She's right though. This is a test of our love. But...there's just one thing I'm afraid of happening. And that's either her getting knocked up by some guy, or me knocking up some girl. From what I've heard college parties can, and most likely will, get wild. Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid, but I love her so much. And I want her to be my first, and only. I'm just...too scared to ask her or talk to her about it. Maybe I'll talk to her in the morning or something? (Sigh) Maybe not...'_ Sighing for the umpteenth time, Arnold makes his way back to his bed and slips back under the covers. In an instant, he feels Helga snuggle up close to him and she emits a soft moan of comfort.

This is their third night of sleeping together. Why? Well, Helga's parents went on a vacation somewhere together. Where specifically Helga didn't know. She mused that it was probably a 2nd honeymoon or something. Her home life had gotten a little better lately, but Helga figured it was a little too late for that. Either way though, she did respect her parents' attempt to show a little more love and care than what they had in the past. And the three of them did have their times where they seemed like a normal family. Fact of the matter is, Helga still viewed them as an abnormal and dysfunctional family.

Anyway, instead of spending her time alone at home, she decided to stay with Arnold. They ended up sleeping together since lately the past summer nights have been eerily cold. However, be that as it may, nothing really happened between them, only a few affectionate kisses and snuggling close to each other for warmth and comfort.

---

In the morning...

Helga wakes with a warm sensational feeling on her lips. Opening her eyes just as the sensation ended, Helga realized that it was Arnold. A short, happy moan escaped her lips as she smiled while sitting up in the bed.

"Wow. I could get used to that." Helga said

"Oh really?"

"Yep. It felt wonderful."

Arnold chuckles to himself before going to his door.

"I'll be downstairs getting breakfast ready. Want anything special, or just surprise you?"

"Umm...surprise me."

"Alright." Arnold said giving Helga a quick peck on the cheek before resuming to head downstairs.

Just as Arnold left, Helga heard a ringing going off. The ringing was coming from her clothes she was wearing yesterday, which were laying in a little pile near the door. Frantically getting out of the bed, Helga rushes over and pulls out her cell phone from her pocket.

"Who the heck would be calling me this early?" She flips her phone open, "Hello?"

"Helga! Oh my, thank goodness!"

"Wait a minute...Phoebe? Is that you?"

"Yes." She said timidly.

"Why are you calling me?" Helga said a little irritated.

"Are you still mad at me for going out with...umm..."

"Well doi! You totally blew me off, forgot about who your _real_ friend was."

"Yes, well...I'm sorry Helga. I should have listened to you. He was bad news. And I..." Helga cuts in after a sudden guilt emerged from deep within.

"Phoebe, just stop please. I... I really can't blame you for going off with him. I mean, I really didn't treat you all that well, nor fairly, and...I...I'm just really sorry."

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with Helga?"

Helga laughs a little, "Urgh...stupid Arnold must be rubbing off on me more and more each day." She said rather truthfully.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm over at his house. My parents went off somewhere for their 2nd honeymoon or something, so I just decided to come here."

"Wow. So how are things going between you two?"

"Oh it's going great! He's being so nice to me! Just this morning he kissed me awake!"

"What?! Oh my... he came in your room and kissed you?"

"Well...uh...actually... I was in his bed."

"Oh. But of course! He let you have the bed and he slept on the couch...silly me. Arnold has always been kind to his guests."

"No. Arnold slept next to me..." Helga said, her cheeks turning red.

"What!? Helga how could you!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Nothing happened Phoebe! As much as I really want him, I don't want to force that on him...yet."

"Oh...for a second there I thought you two actually got intimate with each other."

"Oh that'll be the day. Really we haven't talked about it. So...you know..."

"But of course."

Both of them paused for a moment...

"How much do you really want him?" Phoebe asked boldly.

"More than you can imagine!" Helga shouted as if she was waiting for Phoebe to ask the question.

"Well then talk to him. He's a guy...of course he'll agree. As long as you say it's ok, he'll say yes."

"Phoebe, Arnold isn't like other guys. Sure, I'm pretty sure he'll say yes, but remember, the guy is all moral and what not. Plus, I'm not sure if he's ready. I'm not even sure if I'm fully ready or not. But, that's ok you know..."

"Helga. I'm proud of you. You're handling this relationship very responsibly."

"Thanks. Well, I better be going. Arnold is making me breakfast."

"Oh, ok. If you want then maybe we can get together tomorrow or something?"

"Sure Phoebes. I'd love that. And... it's good to hear from you again. And I'm sorry,"

"Same here."

"See ya."

Clicking the phone off, Helga smiled once again.

_'I couldn't stay mad at her...really I haven't been for years. Plus, I can't always be there for her. At least she's learned how to take care of herself. Oh alright, so she pretty much already knew how to...but at least she can without me breathing down her neck and adding pressure. I really need to get her something nice, or do something nice to make up. She deserves it.'_

Putting the cell phone back where it was, Helga made her way downstairs still wearing her silky-like pink nightgown, humming a tune to herself. Walking into the kitchen, she notices Arnold hovering over the stove, frying up something. What she didn't know. Well, at least Arnold made something eatable 7 out of 10 times.

"Whatch'ya cooking there football head?"

Startled slightly, Arnold turned around and couldn't help but stare at Helga for a moment. She might have not been a goddess in looks compared to other girls, but to him, she looked... looked so...so... he couldn't even put it into words. She was beautiful in her own way. She was dazzling to his mind... he could just go on and on.

_'Man she looks so sexy in that nightgown.'_

"Oh, umm...your breakfast." He said trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

Helga giggled slightly before giving Arnold the 'I know that you moron, I meant what exactly' look.

"Ah...I see... umm... just some eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Hmm...sounds good. I could use a big breakfast."

"Oh really?" Arnold said turning back to the frying eggs and bacon.

"Yeah..." Helga said taking a seat at the table. _'Oh, be still my beating heart. He looks so friekin' hot...even in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Oh, how I so want him... I need to talk to him about it. At least then I can put my mind to ease. Once he sits down...yeah...'_

Helga went on planning on what to say and how to ask Arnold about...well...

'_Ah...how am I going to ask him?'_

Just as Helga thought that, Arnold sat down with two plates: One in front of Helga, the other in front of himself.

_'Ok Helga ol' girl...it's now or never. Aw...that goofy smile... the one that always makes me happy... why? Why must he torture me?'_

Helga picked up her fork, which was already set on the table, and scooped up a little bit of her scrambled egg. Then, taking a small glance at it, pops it into her mouth and begins chewing. After swallowing...she gives Arnold a thumbs up. Arnold smiled before beginning to eat his own fill.

About ½ way through their meal, Helga starts picking at what's left of her food. Obviously Arnold notices this.

"Something wrong?" Arnold asked concerned.

"Well...I've wanted to talk to you about something...but...I just don't know how to."

"About what?" He asked. _'As if I didn't know what...'_

"About... oh, just... forget it."

"Alright, if you say so." Arnold said resuming to eat his food.

---

Later that night...around 9 or so, in Arnold's room, Helga was laying on the couch, reading a book and already changed into her pink nightgown from last night, while Arnold was sitting at his computer, attempting to write a fictional story about his favorite cartoon show since childhood. There was an eerie silence in that room. A silence that felt very uncomfortable. Helga glanced up from her book to steal a glance at her beloved. Helga moans softly to herself at the sight of seeing him. Then she pictured him without his shirt on, which only caused her to moan softly again. Setting her book down, she called his name.

"Arnold?"

"Yeah?" He said turning around and again staring at her.

"Umm...oh, never mind."

Arnold shrugged before turning back around after a few more seconds of staring.

_'Oh...to hell with this...'_

Helga gets up and walks behind Arnold. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she kisses him on the side of his neck, causing Arnold to stop his typing. Arnold closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft kisses on his neck. Then, he turned his head slightly and took Helga's lips onto his. Helga moved her body around and sat on Arnold's legs, still in a deep kiss. Then she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and proceeded to make out with her beloved Arnold.

The couple continued to make out for what seemed like hours...well, about 19 minutes later; Helga and Arnold stare into each other's eyes...

"Arnold...I..."

"You...?"

"I...oh...I love you!"

"And I love you my dear Helga."

After a moment of silence, Helga leaned towards Arnold's ear and whispered...

"Arnold... one day... I want to make love to you."

Arnold froze and his muscles stiffened a bit. Helga had a feeling he was going to be tense about it, but she couldn't blame the guy. Arnold was never easy when it came to relationship like things. After all, it did take him 2 years (as a couple) to actually kiss her on the lips. That is, him to her...no strings attached, such as in a certain, unforgettable, Shakespeare play, _"Romeo and Juliet"._ He was always an easygoing guy when it came to their relationship. Even when they got back together after they put their relationship on hold, Arnold took things slowly. Helga actually admired that about him. Most guys rush through things in a matter of weeks. Some months. But not Arnold. Slow and steady always wins the race...well, depends on what race you're talking about. But in this case, slow and steady has captured the heart of a passionate young 18-year old girl, who wants to be with her beloved, hand-in-hand, as they cross the finish line together. Right now though, Arnold was trying to organize his thought process. About what Helga had just said.

"Bu...but..." He started to stammer, but couldn't seem to find any words.

Helga moved back on his legs a little so she could look directly at him again.

"Someday Arnold. I can, and I will wait until the right time. It's just... we're a couple right? We have to communicate if we want this relationship to last. And I want to be with you...forever." Helga looked away momentarily. As she looked back to Arnold's face, she notices he had a smile on his lips and a tear in his eye.

"You're right." He said simply. "We need to talk about things...anything and everything."

Helga mouthed a silent _'Thank you'_

"I understand what you're telling me, and... I just want to ask you... are you sure you want me to be the guy? I mean, this is pretty serious you know, and I don't want you doing anything you'll regret later." He said looking sternly, yet with that look of _You better listen very carefully to what I'm saying and think hard about it _look.

'_Lucky I wasn't fully in the mood, cause that probably would of totally killed the mood.' _Helga idly thought. "I'm sure. Arnold...for the past couple of months I've wanted to talk about this, but could never do so. Heck, even before we got back together I wanted you. Will I regret it? No... I won't ever regret the times and the things we shared, whether good or bad. You mean so much to me...and I want to show you how much I really do love and care for you. I'll be happy knowing it was you, Arnold, the boy whom I love, and who loves me for who I am."

Arnold stared directly into her eyes. There was always one way he could see into her soul and see what she truly desired and wanted. And whether she was lying or not. What he saw astounded him. The love, the fire, the passion...it was there. She meant what she said. And meant it with all her heart and then some. And once again he smiled.

_'So...she wants me to be her first? And probably only. Well Arnold ol' boy...you've got some soul searching of your own to do. Like, is she the one? Will I be there for her no matter what? Things like that. Most importantly...am I ready to take this step in our relationship?'_ he thought to himself, while Helga continued to stare at him.

Arnold then noticed that Helga was shaking. Slightly confused, Arnold's gaze looked concerned.

"Helga...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." He looked closely at her then figured out what it was. "Are you scared?"

Helga looked down, seemingly ashamed. "Yes" she said quietly.

"What are you scared of? Are you scared of our first time together as lovers?"

"Yes" She said quietly again.

"Oh Helga...it's completely ok to feel scared. I am too."

"You are?"

"Yeah...cause...well, I can't exactly explain why, but I guess the best reason is, that this'll be something new. People tend to be afraid of new things. That and...well... I'm afraid I won't...oh how should I put this? Hmm..."

Helga gave a slight chuckle. "Pleasure me?" She said casually with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah." Arnold said with a slight blush.

"Don't worry Arnold. I'm sure we'll learn each other better after a while. After all... no one is really good at something after doing it only once, right?"

"Yeah...you're right."

"Look, don't worry about it so much ok? Just being with you and knowing that you, Arnold, my love, is the one making love to me...that's enough for me. Well...at least for the first few times." Helga said grinning.

Arnold chuckles to himself, "Of course."

CRACK! Boom... a flash of lightning and a loud thunder clash startled the two teens to where they fell out of the computer chair, which was only a folding chair. Arnold landed flat on his back, while Helga landed right on top of him. After a moment, the two teens realized the peculiar position they were in. Only now, it seemed more comfortable.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Helga asked, still lying on top of Arnold.

"Didn't we end up like this a couple months ago?"

"Oh yeah." Helga said with a sly smirk. "And I think I did this too..." She lowered her head and placed a soft, tender kiss on Arnold's lips. He about melted into the carpet.

"I can be such a tease, huh football head?"

"You always are." Arnold said with a sly smile on his face. "And that's just fine with me, cause I have my own ways of teasing you too."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Oh...you'll find out soon enough."

Together they laughed before Helga finally got up and stretched. Looking over at the clock, she notices that it's around 10:22. Feeling a little sleepy, she yawns, which in turn makes Arnold yawn.

"Well, it's sorta late. Thanks for understanding Arnold."

"Anytime Helga."

"Well, I'm going to bed." She kisses Arnold once more. "Good night lover boy..."

"I'll be there in a minute. Just let me save my work." Arnold said going over to the computer to save his fanfic.

Meanwhile, while Arnold was saving his work, Helga took off her silky pink nightgown, leaving her in a bra and panties. She was about to crawl under the covers when Arnold turned around and noticed her. His eyes were quite wide and his mouth hung open slightly. Helga sighed and shook her head.

_'Boys'_ she thought. "Didn't your grandparents ever teach you that you're not supposed to stare at people?" Helga joked.

"Sorry...I... I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. And I couldn't help but stare at it."

Helga smiled and blushed slightly by his comment. 'Does he really think I'm that good looking? I mean, sure, I'm not the pretties girl in the city, but...(loving sigh) oh Arnold. You sure do know how to flatter me in the simplest way. Don't ever change...' she thought as she climbed under the covers of Arnold's bed. About a minute later, she notices Arnold still staring at her.

"Well, are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to get some sleep?"

"Oh right." He said snapping out of it. Grinning, Arnold strips down to only his boxers before climbing into his bed with Helga.

"Well this is new." She said feeling his warm skin and toned chest, obviously not used to it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Be a good boy ok Arnold. No touching what you're not supposed to...yet."

Arnold chuckled to himself. "Same goes to you." He said feeling her hand on his leg. Upon hearing this, she quickly pulled her hand away and laughed nervously. After a few kisses, the couple snuggled close together and fell asleep, obviously dreaming about each other...

---

The next day, Helga had gone out to spend some time with Phoebe. While she was gone, Arnold sat in the living room and did some thinking. Or "soul searching" if you would.

"Hey there short man. What's up?" Came the cheery voice of his grandfather Phil.

"Oh nothing" Arnold replied

"Arnold, I may be old but I'm not stupid. I can tell when something's on your mind."

"Ok...you got me there."

"So, come on, fess up Arnold."

"Well... it's hard to say really."

"Let me guess, you and Helga want to step up your relationship. Am I right?"

"How did you know?"

Phil gave his elderly chuckle, "Arnold my boy, I was a kid once too you know. And I've seen how close you two got."

"Oh." Arnold looked down at the floor.

"Plus, seeing you two sleeping together is also a little give away too."

"Grandpa!" Arnold shouted looking up at Phil.

"What? A couple days ago you two slept in. I was going to wake ya and tell you that breakfast was ready, but once I saw the two of you I decided it would be better to just leave you two be."

"I see..."

"You've got one heck of a girl there Arnold. I know you'll be great for and with each other. You truly have grown up into a fine young man...and well, I'm proud of ya Arnold."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Well, better go help Pookie cook dinner or we'll be eating raspberry cobbler and watermelon. And you know what that'll do to me, whooo weee!" He said getting up and walking a few steps. "Oh, here..." He said throwing Arnold a small plastic bag.

"What's this?" _'Oh wait...don't tell me...'_

"I think you know." Phil said before chuckling and walking into the kitchen.

Arnold sat there, staring at the little plastic bad in his lap. He knew what was in there, even without looking. Arnold grinned before heading upstairs with the bag and placing it in a drawer of his computer stand.

---

Later that Day, Arnold was laying idly on his bed staring out at the dark sky. Then, he notices little raindrops splattering all over the glass roof.

"Rain..." Arnold chuckles quickly and softly to himself. "I have some of the best memories on stormy nights. Especially ones with Helga."

Just as he said that a flash of lightning streaked through the sky, followed by a loud roar of thunder. Arnold's smile faded for a moment.

"But...at the same time... stormy nights haven't always been the most memorable."

Indeed nights like these haven't always been the best in his life. The night his parents left him was one of the many unforgettable and painful nights. And probably the most devastating night of them all came just a couple of months ago. When he found out, after so much time, that his parents...were dead. The news devastated him, and he seemed to go into an eternal depression afterwards. No one could seem to get through to Arnold, not even Helga who spent so much time with him, trying to help him through this difficult time of his life.

He finally broke free of the depression last month and tried to get on with his life. Friends and family, and his girlfriend Helga, were there for him every step of the way to help him in any way possible. For this, Arnold was truly grateful.

A few other bad days, when it came to stormy nights, flashed though his mind. From the day he was locked out of the boarding house for a few hours, getting doused in rain, to one of his disastrous dates 2-3 years after breaking up with Helga when he was 12. Even one day when he had an unfortunate run in with Wolfgang. Shaking his head, Arnold dismisses those bad days on stormy nights, and the good times came to mind.

Good times, like when he first met Helga, when he jumped into a huge puddle and was almost completely submerged in it, to Helga confessing to him and them getting together not to long after. To their first real date together, and their 1st school dance together as actual dates with no strings attached. To when he and Gerald put on one of the best talent shows ever, and a memorable Halloween party that turned into darkness due to power outage. It actually turned out fun that night playing games in the dark, or well, by candlelight. Then, to when he and Helga finally got back together. In reality there were several other good times on stormy nights (or some even in the day), too many to count.

"And tonight...I'll add another one to that list." He said smiling hopefully hoping tonight would be memorable.

---

Around 10:20 that night, Arnold was at his computer working on his fanfic again while Helga was attempting to read her book. But, instead of concentrating on her book, she kept staring at Arnold. Helga tried to divert her gaze elsewhere in his room to keep her mind off him, but that was futile. Especially when he laid eyes on a picture of them, arm in arm, smiling happily. Helga remembers that day. She and Arnold had spent most the day at the lake, lazing about, making out, swimming, and just having fun. That was until it started to rain on them, either way though they had a lot of fun. The picture was taken 1 week before Arnold found out about his parents. One week before Arnold's life seemed to change forever. Frowning at the memory of Arnold's struggle during this time, Helga felt a pain in her heart.

_'Poor guy...he was so devastated during this time. So much so he even thought his life didn't mean anything anymore. It hurt to see him like that. But he pulled through. He saw what he could live for: friends and family. He even saw that he wanted to be here for me, to protect me, to love me.'_

Helga then smiled happily knowing Arnold did hang on, and did get better. Time and love was all that could ease the pain. Helga wasn't sure how long it would take, if ever, for Arnold to almost heal. She knew it was impossible for him to heal completely. Love, trust, companionship, so much more she could offer. And she has.

_'Oh Arnold...I'm ready for you. Just give me the word, or give me the sign...'_

While Helga was off in her little dreamy world, Arnold stole a few glances at her.

_'Wow...she is looking so hot, so sexy right now.'_ Arnold idly thought while typing and trying to keep from looking at her even longer, all the while trying to ignore the constant thunder crashes outside from the second storm front. As he was typing, Arnold started to feel a little uncomfortable as a certain feeling came across him. _'Hmm...must be that shirt that's too small for her. Argh, stop thinking about her like this...well, ok, so it's not wrong to think your girlfriend is hot but...oh boy...'_

"Arnold? Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Everything's ok." He said not noticing that he was fidgeting in his chair.

"Right well..."

"Yeah, umm...heh heh..." Arnold turns back around and tries to resume typing, but can't seem to think about his story at this time.

"Writers block?"

"Huh? Yeah...guess you could say that."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No!" He said a little too quickly and forcefully.

"Ok, ok, forget I asked...yeash."

"Sorry...it's just... all that's on my mind is how incredibly beautiful you're looking right now."

Helga cocked an eyebrow, "Beautiful? In this? Arnold, I think you're delusional. Either that or you're seeing things in the darkness of this room."

True, it was a little dark in the room. Only the soft glow of an overhead light and Arnold's computer monitor was lighting the room, besides the occasional lighting flash.

"No...I mean it. You really do look good tonight."

"My instincts are telling me you're trying to flatter me."

"Believe what you want, but that's what I think." He said before turning around. "Not to mention...rather sexy." He said boldly as he faced his computer screen.

Helga's jaw almost dropped as she stared at his back. Finally, she shook her head before a seductive grin came to her face._ 'That's just the motivation I needed...you're mine now lover boy!'_

Helga made her way over to Arnold, placing her arms around his neck and presuming to kiss his neck. Arnold reached behind him and pulled Helga around and onto his lap.

"You brought this onto yourself you know" Helga said to him

"I know...I wanted that to happen."

"You..."

"Love you too." He said grinning before kissing Helga fully on her lips.

She pretty much melted into his kiss, feeling the sheer passion of it. Wrapping his arms around her, his hands massaged her back while he kissed her lips and neck. Helga let out a pleasurable moan that only egged on Arnold's passion.

"Arnold...oh...please...make love to me."

Arnold stopped kissing her neck for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes Arnold, I'm ready. And I won't ever have any regrets. Take me to a world or love and ecstasy. Take me to the world...where we become one. Where no matter what...I'll love you forever..."

"And I will...together till the end...and even beyond." With that he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. As he backed away, he noticed a tear in her eye. It wasn't a tear of sadness or regret. It was a tear of pure happiness and love. Arnold's words touched her deeply. He had promised that he would be there for her forever, and even in their afterlife. For all eternity.

A few minutes of making out with each other, Helga reached down and pulled Arnold's shirt clear off his head. Arnold smiled at Helga's boldness and paid her back by doing the same to her. Giggling Helga kissed his square on the nose before shaking her finger no. Then she giggled again as she promptly removed her bra. Arnold's eyes widened a bit at the new sight. Sure, Helga slept next to him last night in only a bra and panties but...this was completely different, and a whole lot more lovely...well, in his opinion anyway.

It wasn't too long after, some 11 minutes or so, that they were both standing in his room, completely nude. Helga was enjoying Arnold's kisses that were being placed all over her body, that and many other sensations that Arnold was giving her at the moment. She knew though, the best was yet to come. She pulled them both, while in a lip lock, towards the bed, crashing on top of it.

"Oh Arnold...I love you..."

"And I love you my dearest Helga."

"Mmmm...oh..."

A few more minutes, Helga said (about) 4 words that would initiate an action that would change their lives forever...

"Mmm...Arnold. Take me...take me now...oh..."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"You can stop me at any time ok?"

Helga nodded before Arnold wandered to his computer stand.

"What are you doing?" Helga asked from her position on the bed.

Arnold pulled out the bag his grandfather had given him earlier.

"I knew it." He said.

"You knew what?"

Arnold held up a little object. Helga looked at it and noticed what it Helga slapped her head. _'Doi...how could you be that stupid? Sure, you may be on birth-control pills, but that doesn't always solve that problem. Urgh...I'm so glad he's responsible, and that he cares about me this much to use protection for the both of us. Oh Arnold...what would I have done without you?'_ Helga thought while Arnold proceeded to attempt to open the stubborn package.

After a few moments, Arnold was ready. Coming back over to Helga, he again went back to kissing her all over and letting his hands roam over her body. The sensations were thrilling Helga. Finally, Arnold paused for a moment before asking her again...

"You sure you're ready?"

"I'm ready my love..."

"Remember, stop me at anytime you wish."

"I will."

"Ok...this may hurt a little..."

"I know...but you'll be here for me. To kiss the pain away."

Arnold smiled genuinely as their first night as lovers resumed...

---

Arnold awoke around 3:42 AM, needing to go to the bathroom. After taking care of his business, he crawled back into bed. It was then that he remembered the beauty also occupying the bed. He gently ran his hand over her nude body, which caused her to shiver and snuggle closer to him. Arnold smiled before placing his arm around her and falling back asleep. But not before mumbling "I love you Helga."

At around 7:54 AM, Helga awoke to feel something holding onto her. Arnold. But something felt a little different than normal. Helga then realized they were both completely naked. _'So...it wasn't a dream......YES!!!'_ Helga kinda wanted to get up and prance around but decided not to. She moved even closer to her beloved before wrapping her arms around his waist and proceeding to kiss him. Arnold awoke to the pleasure on his lips.

"Mmm..." He moaned.

After breaking the kiss, Arnold fully opened his eyes to see Helga smiling happily at him.

"Morning lover boy. Sleep well?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Oh last night was the best night ever!"

"Wonder why?" Arnold joked. Helga then elbowed him in the ribs. "So...you don't have any regrets of what we done?" Arnold asked seriously.

"Nope...only that we probably could of done it sooner."

"Helga..."

"What? I'm just saying."

"Oh boy...you're lucky I love you so much."

Helga grinned innocently, before sitting up in his, or might as well say, now, their, bed.

"Wow...looks like we really got into it huh?" She said noticing their clothes strewed just about everywhere in the room.

"Yeah, but hey, we enjoyed it didn't we?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just lost my virginity to a football head...and I loved it."

Arnold chuckled, "Well...what'd ya say we get a quick shower before heading downstairs for breakfast?"

"Sure...wait, did you just invite me to shower with you?"

"Of course. And no...we won't do anything more than shower ...and maybe make out." He said grinning.

"Good...you really wore me out last night you know. Though I'm pretty sure I wore you out too."

"Yeah...heh, that you did."

A moment of silence came over them. Then, Helga turned and hugged Arnold, "Thank you...for being here for me Arnold. You've...you've made me the happiest I've been in years. Heck, even ever. Your love...it's...touching."

Arnold wrapped his arms around her slender waist, bringing her into a hug as well. "And you've made me the happiest I've been in a long while. It should be me thanking you for being here for me..."

Helga let him go before backing away and nodding.

"Come on, better get that shower before the rest of the boarders wake up."

Since it was summer, most of the boarders either left for work really early, or really late. Lucky for them, it was only 8, and those boarders that leave late usually didn't get up till 8:30 or so. Arnold pulled on his boxers, while Helga put on her panties and a bra. Then, hand in hand, they headed quietly and quickly to the bathroom. Just as they closed the door, a chuckle came from nearby...

"I knew all he needed was some encouragement. That boy has been so crazy in love with her for so long now. Maybe now Arnold can be a little more comfortable with her. Heh, heh, ah...to be so young and deeply in love. I'm looking forward to the day you two walk down the isle together..."

The voice belonged to that of Arnold's grandpa, Phil. Since day one of them getting back together, he knew they were meant for each other. And he knew that they were destined to be together...that they were meant for one another.

Their love, their loyalty to each other, their understanding and commitment to each other far surpassed many others.

Is it possible to love someone too much? Arnold and Helga don't think so. To them, you can't love someone too much.

_'Forever I shall love stormy nights; forever I shall love Arnold. To many more nights together in love and bliss. Pain and loneliness, we shall dismiss. We are truly one of a kind, forever, I shall be yours, while you will be mine...'_

-

-The End-

-

-Wow...what'd ya think of this third story? Reviews will be appreciated.

-

**Dragon101**-Thanks for your support! How'd you like the Third story of the series?

**DarthRoden**-Hey, hey! I'll be sending you an e-mail soon with my reply to your review. If for some reason there's a problem with your e-mail or whatever, let me know ok?

**Tien Yun Goddes**- Yeah, Arnold and Helga split up years ago...and as you saw, they got back together. It was a hard decision, but Helga, and even Arnold, thinks it was the right one. To put their love on hold, and see if the were truly in love...or if it was a silly childhood crush. I mean, you'd have to agree with that fact right? Also, they did it to "save" their love...if they indeed have true love. They didn't want that flame, that passion to die out so quickly. They know that a good portion of childhood couples don't last very long. Hope that helped...

**BellaMay76**-Well, Phoebe had a part here... also, thanks for reminding me about her. I Almost forgot about her!

**Flute-Player14**- No, these stories happened after the movie. So when they referred to two years ago in ALSN I, then they were talking about that night when Helga confessed. And...as long as I have and idea and time...I'll keep on writing.

**El Chupacabra**- Thanks, you're support of my work is definitely motivating. Arnold and Helga can and will be serious at times...other times, they like joking and poking fun at one another. Definitely not your average couple or even individuals. Arnold's grandpa, Phil, has always been wise and knowing of Arnold and what he does and how to help. And as you saw here in ALSN III, he played a big part in "helping" Arnold's decision. Hope you enjoyed ALSN III

**Number6**- I'm a "realist" I mostly like stories that could actually happen (or have a sense of realism in it). And I'm glad you liked Parts I and II, hoped you liked III as well. Also, you do have a point...separation can make love stronger; to assure it. Great job.

**Martin Seamus McFly**- Well, yes that was the end of ALSN II...

**CaCtUs0304**- Thanks bud

-

Well everyone, it's been great! Though I'm not done yet! I still have other stories in , it'll be a while before you ever see them. So, until then, enjoy "Never Meant to Be" and it's upcoming sequel "The Path of Repentance" (Possibly even a story in between...if I can get the plot to work out right).

Will there be a fourth story of this series? Possibly; I'm thinking about one but not sure if I can get it to work right. Just have to wait and see what happens I guess.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this series whether it ends here or goes on one more time...

Please Review!


End file.
